The present invention relates to orthopedic implants and, in particular, it concerns an orthopedic implant with an adjustable angle between two tissue contact surfaces.
It is known to deploy implants between tissue surfaces in a range of orthopedic procedures, and in various cases, it may be advantageous to use an implant to modify an angular relation between the tissue surfaces. By way of non-limiting example, this need may occur in spinal surgery, such as where there is a need for restoration of a lordotic angle between vertebrae, or to correct scoliosis misalignment between vertebrae.
In certain cases, it may be possible to adjust an angle between tissue contact surfaces after an implant is positioned within the body. An example of a device for performing such an adjustment is U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,414 to Young et al.
There is therefore a need for an orthopedic implant with an adjustable angle between two tissue contact surfaces.